Crown Prince
by Airheaded Genius
Summary: Setsuna Sakurazaki, is considered a prince in their school—which is bad for her. Her life from bad became worse when a certain Konoe Heiress became her 'princess'. Will she ever survive the cute pouts and seductive looks that her 'princess' is giving her?
1. Chapter 1

Crown Prince

**Crown Prince**

Hello everyone! Sweet But Psychotic here, this is my very first Negima fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Try to review whether you like the fic or not, for me to improve my writing skills.

Pairs may vary depending on what you guys think, but for now: KonokaxSetsuna, AsunaxNodoka, AyakaxMakie.

* * *

**Operation # 1: Having a Princess**

"Wai! Isn't that Setsu-kun?"

"Where? Oh, she's so handsome!!"

"I'll ask her if I could be her princess!"

"Me too!!"

I felt chills run down my spine as a mob of fan girls walked up to me. This always happens whenever they got a chance to see me. It's all because they want to be my princess.

Here in Mahora Gakuen, there is a so called 'HIME' system where upperclassmen asked they're kohai to be their princesses. It really depends on you whether you want an upperclassman to be your princess, but it's really rare if that's the case.

I became a sophomore not so long ago, and here I am, always attack by girls older or younger than me just because they want to be my princess.

"Good morning." I bowed. I don't like this much attention but I don't want to be rude to all of them. Even if it means I'll be digging up my on grave.

"GOOD MORNING, SETSU-KUN!!" they all squealed.

I swear, I could be sent out flying by the intensity of they're decibels.

"Umm… I'll be going to class now." I said weakly.

"We could accompany you there, Setsu-kun!" one of my upperclassmen said.

"YEAH! LET'S GO TOGETHER!!" and freshmen squealed.

**Not good! Not good! Abort mission!!**

"No, that will not be necessary! I don't want to bother all of you!" I said while taking a few steps back. They weren't this pushy before!

"You should know that when it comes to you, nothing is bothersome." Another upperclassman said seductively.

**DANGER!! DANGER!!**

_Whu-whu-whu-what should I do?!_

I was snapped out of thought when someone from behind me wrapped an arm around my neck. I turned my head a little to look at the person.

"K-Kagurazaka-sempai?" I said.

"Hey there, shorty." She said her given pet name to me with a grin.

"OMG!! IT'S ASOU-SEMPAI!!"

"ASOU-KUN!!"

"CAN I BE YOU'RE PRINCESS, ASOU-KUN?"

They all squealed seeing Kagurazaka-sempai.

Kagurazaka Asuna is her real name; Asou-kun is what all the girls call her. She has long straight red-orange hair that she ties into two long ponytails with bell like ribbons. Her eyes has two different colors, the right one is green and left is blue.

She's tall, a bit muscular because she's very athletic. When it comes to girls, she's very confident and often goes to dates during weekends—even though she already has a princess.

"Sorry, but I already have a princess. By the way, can I borrow _Setsu-kun_ for a while, hope you girls don't mind." She said and she winked at them.

"OF COURSE!"

"YOU CAN BORROW HER WHENEVER YOU WANT!!"

I didn't like the way they talked. They say it like they own me or if I was an object.

"Can I go on a date with you instead?"

"Sure, I'll see you Friday night! And thanks a lot, see you girls later." She said and walked away dragging me along with her.

"Umm… where are we going sempai?" I asked.

"Man! You're so lucky, having all those girls. I don't get that much girls when I was a sophomore." She said probably not listening to me.

I blushed. It's not like I want all those girls around me, they just do. I don't know what they saw in me. I am taller than the average girl's height but even so, they can't just like me because I'm tall.

Besides my height, nothing seems to be good, so why in the world do they like me so much?

"Sempai, what do you think they saw in me?" I asked her again.

"Huh? What do you mean?" this time she is listening to me.

"I mean those girls, they said they like me. But I don't see anything attractive in me at all." I said weakly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! You're way too pale, flat-chested and shy to the max! Seriously, what did they see in you." She replied.

I know what she means but she doesn't have to say it so bluntly in my face, especially the part where she said my chest is flat.

- - - - - -

I looked at the younger girl in my arms. She asked me what is so attractive about her that girls are always around her. I said that she's flat-chested and her spirit seem at its lowest.

But then again, I didn't lie to her. She is flat-chested, on the contrary, she have a handsome face. Also, her body is muscular due to training. When it comes to attitude, she's very gentle and caring.

She hasn't realized it herself, but someday she'll see that she very beautiful inside and outside that's why the girls can't help but to fall for her. But I'll never tell her that, she needs to know it herself.

"Let's hurry up or else Ayaka will be mad at us."

- - - - - -

We arrived at the Student council's room. Apparently, Kagurazaka-sempai has been looking for me since we're going to have a meeting.

"You two finally showed up." Yukihiro-sempai somewhat welcomed us.

"Morning, Ayu-kun!!" Kagurazaka-sempai said in a sing song manner.

Ayaka: "I told you not to call me that!!"

Asuna: "Why not? All the girls call you 'Ayu-kun' don't they?"

Yukihiro Ayaka, Ayu-kun is what the girl calls her. She has long blonde hair that she sometimes ties in a high ponytail. Her eyes are green like emeralds.

She's in the same height as Kagurazaka-sempai. She's very confident as well, not to mention, very rich.

"They're so energetic as always." I looked at the side and saw Sasaki Makie, behind her is another one of my classmates, Miyazaki Nodoka.

Sasaki Makie is Yukihiro-sempai's princess. She's a very talented gymnast. Her pink hair barely reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are the same color as her hair.

She' a very cheerful girl and mostly clueless. Yukihiro-sempai asked her to be her princess last year, and ironically they share the same dorm room.

Miyazaki Nodoka is Kagurazaka-sempai's princess. Her hair is short and purple, but her bangs are quite long that her beautiful blue eyes can't be seen most of the time.

She's very shy and she often blushed if she gets embarrassed. She also stutters a lot when talking. But she's very smart and has a photographic memory.

"G-good morning, Sakurazaki-san" Miyazaki-san said.

"Good morning." I bowed.

"What are we doing here again?" I asked both of them.

Sasaki-san shook her head no while Miyazaki-san looked at the ground while blushing. Hmmm… I think she knows something.

I'm about asked her when someone knocked at the door.

knock knock

"Is this the Student's council room?" a soft voice came through the other side of the door.

I opened the door and looked at a girl about my age. She has dark chocolate colored long hair. Her chocolate colored eyes shone pure happiness when she saw me. She is wearing a pink kimono, which looks very good on her.

"Set-chan!" she exclaimed as she jumped on me.

"Wha—who is she?!" I asked my friends as I caught the girls in my arms and carried her bridal style.

I can see a huge question mark above Sasaki-san's head, Kagurazaka-sempai stared at me with her mouth wide open, and Miyazaki-san looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

Yukihiro-sempai coughed an 'Ahem' and said: "Sakurazaki-san, that girl is Konoe Konoka, the Dean's granddaughter. She is now you're princess."

I stared blankly at her then to my so called 'princess'.

She smiled adoringly at me and said, "You can call me Kono-chan! You'll take care of me, right?"

And I felt like screaming.

* * *

And that's a wrap! The update of the second chapter may depend; I'm currently a first year college student. Unlike high school, now I need to STUDY, STUDY, STUDY! I'll try to update or type the new chapters whenever I have a free time.

—_Sweet But Psychotic_


	2. Chapter 2

Crown Prince

**Crown Prince**

Thanks a lot for all your reviews. This chapter is in Konoka's POV. Oh, and about that AsunaxAyaka thing… I had problems with that. You see, in my opinion if they were a couple, they will have a love-hate relationship which will be hard to portray. And besides, I always wondered what will happen if Asuna and Nodoka get together as well as Ayaka and Makie.

So if there's an AsunaxAyaka in this fic, it will be just a minor.

Pairs may vary depending on what you guys think, but for now: KonokaxSetsuna, AsunaxNodoka, AyakaxMakie.

* * *

**Operation # 2: Remember me, my Prince**

I've been waiting all my life for this moment to come! I can finally be reunited with my prince.

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

My father, Konoe Eishun, is a well known business tycoon. He's a middle aged man, tall and wears eyeglasses. He looked at me and smiled.

"Be patient, my child. You've waited long enough, a few minutes more and you'll see her." Is what he said.

I nodded and looked outside through the window. The view outside makes me remember the first time we met.

Flashback

_I was only six years old back then. All I did was just a daily routine, wake up, eat breakfast, take a bath, study, play the piano, take a snack, play for a few hours by myself, take another bath, eat dinner, read and then its time for bed._

_My life is pretty boring, isn't it?_

_I wasn't allowed to go out because Daddy is rich; someone might plan to kidnap me, nothing like that ever though._

_But one day, I was playing by my own with a ball. I was wearing my favorite pink kimono._

"_How am I suppose to enjoy when nobody wants to play with me?" I sighed._

_It's always like this. Sometimes, I wish that we weren't rich and have a middle class life instead._

_I puffed my cheeks and kick the ball because I was so angry, life isn't fair!_

_When I kicked the ball it flew over the fence._

"_Oops…"_

_How am I supposed to get the ball now?!_

_I looked from right to left and saw that nobody is insight, their probably busy._

_I walked slowly towards the gate and pushed it. The entrance gate is always locked, but not today I guess._

_**JACKPOT!!**_

_I walked out of the gate; it was my first time to be outside by own. I felt like running! But I need to find the ball first, running can be done later._

_I looked for it a few minutes and found it. I picked it up and heard something growling behind me. I turned around and saw a dog, it was so scary._

"_Umm… good little doggie, please don't eat me or bite me…" I said while walking backwards._

_It barked at me a few more times before it launch an attack. I closed my eyes and screamed as I wait for my bitter end._

"_HIYAAH!"_

_I heard someone and I opened my eyes a little. There was a little girl hitting the dog on the head with a bamboo sword._

"_Stupid mutt!" she said._

_The dog ran away and she said, "I don't want seeing you here again, got that?!"_

_She turned around and looked at me. She's about my age; hair and eye were pure coal-black. Her hair was tied on the left side of her head._

"_Are you okay?" she asked me._

_I nodded my head still shock by what just happened._

"_Where do you live? Are you lost?"_

_I shook my head and pointed at our house—err…mansion. Her eyes widened and exclaimed, "You live there?!"_

_I thought for a moment, if she knew that I'm the Konoe Heiress she might not like me or be too shy to make friends with me. So I said that I'm a daughter of a maid who's working in there._

"_Oh… for a second there I thought you were rich and all! Heheh…" she said._

"_D-do you want to play with me?" I said as I held up the ball._

_She looked at me for a few minutes, thinking of what she'll answer. Please say yes!_

"_Sure, why not?" she said with a smile._

_All day we played inside our mansion, in the garden. I never have been so happy, so this must be having a friend felt like. We parted when one of the maids called me; she thought that she was my mother._

_We did the same thing the day after and the day after that… and so on._

_One day, I was waiting for her to come and play. When she finally came, she had a sad expression on her face._

"_I…" she started._

"_My family will move to the city, so I can't play with you anymore…"_

"_Will I see you again?" I asked and held her hand into mine._

"_I don't know…" she said so weakly._

"_Setsuna! We're living!" someone shouted._

"_I'm coming!" she replied._

_It just occurred to me that I never asked her name, and I said that we were friends._

"_So I guess this is goodbye, Kono-chan…" she looked me in the eyes. No, this is not goodbye, I won't say it._

"_Hey…" I said._

"_What's your name?_

_She looked at me, a surprised expression on her face but she still replied,_

"_Sakurazaki Setsuna."_

"_Okay, I'll see you again."_

_And with that she left, living me behind but I wasn't sad at all. In fact, was happy and excited. We'll see each other again, that is my promise to you…_

"_Set-chan…"_

End Flashback

"Konoka, we're here now."

Only one more step and I'm with you…

"I'm finally here, Set-chan."

- - - - - -

We went inside Grampa's office. My Grandfather, Konoe Konoemon, is the Dean of Mahora Gakuen. When we were there, two good looking older girls are also inside.

"Konoka, I would like you to meet Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka." my Grampa stated.

"Hey there, I'm Asuna. This pedophile besides me is Ayaka" the girl with the twin bell ribbons said.

"Well, at least I don't run after Shizune-sensei's ass." the blonde girl countered.

Asuna: "Oh, yeah? I feel sorry for Makie having a prince like you, lolicon. And for your information, I don't go after Shizune-sensei's ass! I'm after her boobs, which Anya doesn't have!"

Ayaka: "I feel the same for Miyazaki-san. And don't go over there, Asuna. For all we know you're a lolicon too, I'll just ask Miyazaki-san."

They were fighting verbally and then—after a few minute—starts to brawl.

"Girls, girls! Please not in front of Konoka!" my Grampa tries to act like a referee but he failed miserably.

"Oh dear!" someone who just came inside the room gasped.

"Asou-kun and Ayu-kun please stop fighting immediately" she said.

"S-Shizune-sensei…?"

She is a woman that I think is a little younger than my dad. She has long brownish-blonde hair that she keeps braided. Her eyes were bespectacled. Her chest was rather big.

The two older girls did stop and immediately apologized. She turned and looked at me and smiled.

"So, you're the Konoe Heiress. I'm so happy to know that you'll study here." She smiled maternally.

"Me too."

- - - - - -

We have discussed all about the 'HIME' system here in school. It was just like simple a sempai-kohai relationship, the only thing is that you can pick who you want to be your princess, whether she is younger or older than you are.

During that time, Asuna walked out and said something like "I'll go and find you the perfect prince charming." and a girl with short purplish hair with really long bangs replaced her.

At the end of the discussion, Shizune-sensei asked me who I want as my prince.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki." was my reply.

Ayaka's eyes widened and Nodoka—the girl who hides from the world behind a hanging sheet of bangs—blushed. While the three adults inside the room just smiled at me.

"Wow, you really are a Konoe! You got style, though Setsu-kun is rather hard to convince." Shizune-sensei said.

Eishun: "Do not worry, my child. I'll give Setsuna-kun the assignment to be your prince."

Konoemon: "That's right! Setsuna-kun will be so happy, she'll die young! Ho ho ho!"

- - - - - -

Ayaka had arrange a meeting to formally introduced me to Set-chan. All I need to do is show up. I did have a lot of trouble finding the Student's council room. When I finally found it, I knocked on the door immediately.

"Is this the Student's council room?" I asked just to be sure.

A few seconds later, someone opened the door. And that someone is…

"Set-chan!"

I was so happy that I can't help myself. I jumped on her and she caught me, bridal style.

"Wha—who is she?!" she hasn't changed at all, still the Set-chan that I know and love.

She looked at her friends with a confused expression on her face.

"Sakurazaki-san, that girl is Konoe Konoka, the Dean's granddaughter. She is now you're princess."

She stared at Ayaka then at me. I wore a pink kimono just like when we were kids for her to remember me. But I think that she already forgotten about me… I don't blame her, its like ten years that had past now.

"You can call me Kono-chan! You'll take care of me, right?" I smiled at her. Not to worry, I'll make you remember me whether you like or not… my little Set-chan.

* * *

That's chapter two for all of you. Now its time for STUDY, STUDY, STUDY! I really want to make it in the Dean's list in our school, wish me luck!!

About the grammatical errors in chapter 1, I'm really sorry! My friends were supposed to read it first before I post it, but their way too busy because it's already our midterms. Also, I think this 'STUDY, STUDY, STUDY!' one liner is actually working; I got 94 correct answers over 100 items in mathematics.

—_Sweet But Psychotic_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crown Prince**

Sorry for not updating... I was studying and all.

I hope you guys understand. Also, because of too much studying, I'm out of inspiration. I have to squeeze my brain for this chapter, I hope you like it.

Setsuna's OOC here... I think.

* * *

**Operation # 3: Getting rid of her (part1)**

Hi there, my name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. I used to have a normal—well, being chased by fangirls every morning is not your normal daily routine. Okay, let's use another word. Hmm... how about single? Yes, I used to be single. You know, not being committed to someone or something like that...

Well, all of that changed when I open a door. Yes, I just opened a door and what do I get?

A _Princess_...

...yup.

It happened this morning, and as usual, my daily routine...

Setsuna's Daily routine:  
1. Wake up early  
2. Eat breakfast  
3. Brush my teeth  
4. Change clothes  
5. Hide from fangirls  
6. Get caught by fangirls  
7. Saved by Kagurazaka-sempai  
8. Go to daily club meeting(Student's Council)  
9. Go to class

Pretty messed up, isn't it?

Well, guess what happened today?

What happened to Setsuna today(mm/dd/yy):  
1. Wake up early  
2. Eat breakfast  
3. Brush my teeth  
4. Change clothes  
5. Hide from fangirls  
6. Get caught by fangirls  
7. Saved by Kagurazaka-sempai  
8. Go to daily club meeting(Student's Council)  
9. There's a knock on the door...  
10. Opened the door  
11. Glomped by a girl  
12. Thought she's cute  
13. Got confused  
14. Yukihiro-sempai said "She is now you princess"  
15. Got more confused  
16. Blushed  
17. Fainted

What a blast! I would add ten or more, only if I wasn't unconcious the entire time!! And yes, I'm being sarcastic here.

The only good side of this is when I woke up, Miyazaki-san is the first to came to view. I always wanted to wake up and see her smiling face every morning! If that's the case, I wont have a care in the world even if a mob of fangirls chase me every time I go out! That would be the greatest... Well, if only Kagurazaka-sempai didn't beat me to her!

Kagurazaka-sempai is soooo lucky!

I have a confession to make, I have a little crush on Miyazaki-san. I would like to have a flashback about the first time we met, but that's enough about my sappy unrequited love! What's important right now is what the heck happened this morning!

I don't want to start on what's already listed above, so I'm gonna start when I woke up...

- - - - - -

"Sakurazaki-san..."

_Ugh... what in the world happened to me?_

"...Sakurazaki-san."

_What a soothing voice..._

"Sakurazaki-san!"

"WHAA—"

I suddenly sat up upon hearing my name. I guess that its in my instinct to run away as far as I can whenever I hear my name being shouted, squealed or other things in a very girly manner.

The first thing that came into my mind...

**Warning: FANGIRL!**

But as I sat up, a shock came over my body, sending me backwards. My head landing on something soft.

I sigh as I open my eyes and the first thing that I saw (as seen above) is non-other than Miyazaki-san. Her face is completely uncovered, cute face, mouth slightly agape, those sapphire eyes...

I shut my eyes instantly.

_I'm in heaven..._

"Nodoka-chan, is Setsuna-chan awake yet? I know she just sat up and all but I think she still in dreamland."

_Eh?_

"Yes, Makie-san. I think she's awake already."

_I'm not in heaven?_

"Ohh... I'll tell the others then."

And with that I heard footsteps going away from my current location.

I sighed again. Oh, well...

"I fainted, didn't I?"

I heard a squeal from Miyazaki-san, so cute.

"Y-yes, we're in the Student Coucil's guest room."

"Aa."

Everything's fine, my head on Miyazaki-san's lap, laying here on the--

"Miyazaki-san..."

"What is it?"

"Why are we on the floor?"

"Umm... I asked Asuna to lay you on the couch, but she just dropped you on the floor saying that your heavy, so I just..."

That's just typical for Kagurazaka-sempai, did she just said I'm fat?!

The door opened and someone came in...

"Oi, how long do you intent to lay on the floor like that? Can I get Nodoka back now?"

_Hmpf... its your fault I'm on the floor! Miyazaki-san was just being polite and offered her lap as my pillow since she can't carry me to the couch!_

I puffed my cheeks and turn around hugging Miyazaki-san's waist with my arm. I don't usually act so childish, but with a sempai like her... well, you get the point.

Kagurazaka-sempai started tugging me roughly, away from Miyazaki-san. I could tell that Miyazaki-san's blushing by the way she stutter incoherent words.

"I get it, just give me a minute."

There was silence for a few seconds. After that, I heard a 'Hmpf', stomping and the door slamming.

Sigh...

"Sorry about that, Setsuna-san."

Why are you the one apologizing? Man, I'm in a really bad mood right now!

"No... its okay. By the way, how many minutes have I been past out?"

"I think for about ten minutes..."

"Ohh..."

I have been the bodyguard of the dean for five years and for that I recieved a scholarship to this school. Once you get to high school, you need to undergo the HIME system, I know that very well. A lot of girls have been anticipating for me to get to high school, and now that I'm a sophomore... they have been chasing me ever since.

I know that in one point I need to get myself a princess but this is just too much! A person that you just meet--not knowing anything about her, except that she's the dean's granddaughter--and saying that she's your princess? She may be cute, I may like the way she said "Set-chan~!" and she looks totally hot in that pink kimono that she's wearing but I will never give in!

If only Miyazaki-san's still available...

I opened my eyes again and saw the most breathtaking site ever, Miyazaki-san's face--and no purple fluffiness to hide her eyes either.

_This truly is heaven!_

"Setsuna-san!! Are you okay? U-umm, please open your eyes... W-w-why are you d-drooling?!"

Her words became incoherent again and after a few seconds there was silence...

"I know that what you're in right now is very tight and you might lose hope, but whatever happens I'll support you all the way, Setsuna-san."

Such sweet words... and such a cute face...

I sat up and face her, beaming with inspiration.

"Miyazaki-san, thank you for believing in me! You'll help me get rid of her, right?"

"Eh?"

That's the start of our plan on how to get rid of my princess...

...and by the end of the day, I just know its going to fail.

* * *

The story's rush... even though its our vacation here in the Philippines, I still have a lot of things to do. Oh, I'm shipping a new pair, Nodaka X Setsuna (NodoSetsu?), but this fic is KonoSetsu so no worries. If I still have some typos, just say so.

I'll do my best to continue this but I wont make any promises for the update. It may take more time for me to do that.

Laters!

—_Airheaded Genius_


End file.
